


A bit like Joan Hunter-Dunn...

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	A bit like Joan Hunter-Dunn...

Miss Eleanor Rose, Miss Eleanor Rose  
Bold, but not old enough, that's how it goes  
But the world held its breath when the evening was ours  
Betroth'd for a breath to the brightest of flowers


End file.
